


Transition

by SomedayIMightBeACrazyCatLady



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Abuse But Not Graphic, Brother And Sister Cuteness, Dont Own Hakuouki But Dont I Wish I Did, F/M, Gender Swap Thank You Reincarnation, Isekai, Kaoru is Asexual, Kaoru is a Reincarnation, Lets Try To Fix This, Mad Scientists, Multi, Other, People Are Gonna Die Despite Poor Kaoru and Chizuru's Best Efforts, Poor Kaoru Needs A Hug, Some Language Thanks Hijikata, The Nagumo Clan is Not Nice, Yukimura Clan Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayIMightBeACrazyCatLady/pseuds/SomedayIMightBeACrazyCatLady
Summary: If you could be reborn would you pick to be the villainous twin of the MC? Nope? Well sometimes you don't get a choice. A look at what would be different if Kaoru was a reincarnation. Can he and Chizuru change the story and save some lives?
Relationships: Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Yukimura Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some violence. I don't think it's particularly graphic, but if it bothers you please don't read. Thank you!

Warmth. Peace. A fleeting sense of wrongness quickly chased away. As I woke those sensations stayed with me. "Another dream huh?" My eyelids fluttered feeling heavy and gritty. Next to me, I felt the covers shift and a warm hand brush against my own. "Chizuru?" I mumbled, trying to shake away the last of my sleepiness. A pair of eyes that mirrored my own stared over at me and my sister grinned. "Good morning big brother!" I smiled back and gently lifted my hand to smooth down her wild, sleep tousled hair. "Good morning." My adorable little sister pouted and pulled away from my grooming. "Big brother will you take me to see the flowers today?" I frowned a little, remembering my father's admonitions against taking Chizuru too far from the compound. After all, females need to be protected. Could I protect my precious little sister on my own? "Maybe another time Chizuru. I need to ask father about it first." She pouted again, but nodded. 

"Kaoru? Chizuru? Time for breakfast." The gentle tones of our mother's voice had us both scrambling up, Chizuru darting out my door to go to her own room to get dressed. Despite having her own room, Chizuru always seemed to end up in mine. "Big brother will protect me," she always said. It made me smile. My precious sister depended on me, and I also always seemed to sleep better when she was beside me. Dressed, I quickly tied up my hair and walked to the dining room. It bustled with activity, the voices of my kin murmuring all around me. Walking up to mother, I smiled and wished her good morning then turned and greeted the rest of my clan. Chizuru echoing me a moment later as she entered the room. 

"Mother when will father return?" I questioned as I sat in front of my meal. Mother seemed troubled a moment before she smiled. "He and the others should return soon. The humans he met with are only a few days trip away. I'm certain he will be back any day now." I nodded and turned back to my breakfast, eating thoughtfully. Father had left to meet the leader of a human clan that was requesting our aid. Something in my chest burned at the thought, though I'm not certain why. As breakfast ended, Chizuru and I separated to go to our lessons and I shook away the strange feeling of dread that had gripped me. Father was strong. Our clan was strong. It would be alright.

"Kaoru!" My teacher, Mizu sensei, said sharply. Grimacing I bowed my head and apologized. "Kaoru, such inattention is unbefitting the future clan head." I nodded, chastised. Mizu sensei's voice softened slightly. "Is something wrong child?" Mizu sensei knew me better than anyone except maybe Chizuru. I nodded and told him about the strange feelings I had been having. "I know father will take care of it, but something just feels wrong." Sensei sighed and set a heavy hand atop my head. "Sometimes I forget how perceptive you are, especially for a child." I felt a slight chill at his words. " Kaoru, I will always be honest with you. The outcome of this meeting is far more important than you know." Sensei stood and walked over to the bookshelves behind us. Pulling out a roll of paper, he set it in front of me and smoothed it out revealing a slightly faded map. 

"The human clan your father is speaking with is here," he pointed then shifted his finger to another spot not far on the map. "They are in conflict with the humans of this domain." I nodded and he continued. "The humans want your father and the clan to aid them with their conflict. However, that goes against our policies. Demons are not meant to interfere in the wars of humans." I frowned. "Why do they want us to fight?"  
Sensei tapped my forehead lightly. "When we are injured we quickly heal all but truly mortal wounds. We are faster, stronger, and more resilient than any human. With our help they would quickly overcome their opponents." 

"Are humans really so much weaker?" I asked, puzzled. Sensei nodded and re-rolled the map, replacing it on the shelf. Something still felt troubling to me, but I couldn't place what it was or why. We continued our lessons until lunch, after which I was allowed to grab Chizuru by the hand to go outside and play. "Big brother!" I turned to look towards where Chizuru was sitting. The grass bracelet I had been helping her make fell from my hands. "Father!" We both ran towards the tall man who had emerged from the trees. His tired face lit up in a smile as he swept Chizuru into his arms and clapped a big hand on my shoulder. "Hello my little princess." Father pressed a kiss to Chizuru's head and the men that stood behind him offered their greetings to us. We headed inside where mother waited with a demure smile and relief in her eyes. "Husband, I am glad you have returned." Father tenderly took her hand and offered her a tight smile. "Please gather the elders and arrange refreshments," he said releasing her hand and setting my sister down. He turned away from us and strode towards the meeting hall. I watched his broad back as he disappeared down the hall. My stomach twisted. Something was wrong.

It had been a week since Father returned, and Chizuru and I were not permitted outside to play. Every adult in the compound was tense and on edge. Chizuru hadn't seemed to notice thankfully. "Big brother why can't we play by the stream?" Chizuru sat across from me in my room two dolls made of stuffed rags between us. "Chizuru we can't right now. Father said we aren't allowed." I didn't mention the reasons I thought he was doing such a thing. Chizuru hugged her doll to her chest and frowned. I patted her head. "Why don't we play a game inside?" As the words left my mouth something thudded against the roof and walls, like hail coming down. "Brother?" Chizuru sounded small and frightened. Grabbing her hand I tugged her off the floor and cautiously opened the door to the hallway. My kin were screaming, footsteps thundering as everyone seemed to be running. Fear shot through me as the smell of smoke reached my nose. "Chizuru! Kaoru!" My mother pulled us out the door and suddenly we were running too, our bare feet smacking against the wooden floors. The halls filled with smoke around us and our home crackled with the unmistakable sound of flames. "Mother what is this?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice from breaking. "Kaoru, I need you to take Chizuru and run. Go into the woods and get as far from here as you can!" We had just reached the entry doors when another smell hit me. Thick and coppery, it sunk straight through to my stomach and made me gag. My eyes widened as the doors opened.

My clansmen lay strewn around the ground. Men, women, even children. People I'd known all my life studded with arrows, ripped apart, burning and bleeding. Tears stung my eyes and vomit rose up my throat. "W-what?" Chizuru's voice tore through my shock and my hand tightened on hers and my mother's. Men, human men, were all around us. Their weapons that had taken the lives of my kin flashing through the air, flinging blood with every stroke. My mother desperately pulled us along, ducking into one of the outer buildings as the fighting came too close. "We'll need to go out the back. Hurry!" Then her eyes widened and I found myself falling as she flung Chizuru and I away. A portion of the ceiling dropped, burning as it crushed her. Screams. Me, Chizuru, or mother? I wasn't sure who was making that terrible sound. The world seemed to freeze as I reached towards her. Mother. Mother. I needed to get her out. I needed to.. Suddenly I felt a tug on my hand as Chizuru collapsed and fell to her knees. Feeling my heart shred itself inside my chest I turned away from my mother's empty eyes and burning body. Chizuru. I had to get Chizuru to safety. That was the only thing left in my world as I shut my ears against the screams and staggered along through the building, half carrying Chizuru. "Come on Chizuru! Just a little further." My voice cracked as we stumbled outside. 

"Chizuru! Kaoru!" Warm arms grabbed us, my uncle's voice washing over me like a wave. "Thank goodness you're safe!" He carried us quickly into the trees. Twisting, I peered over his shoulder desperately. "Where is father?" My uncle's silence answered me. Silent tears snaked down my face, chill against the growing night. I turned back to Chizuru and met glassy, blank eyes. My hand wrapped around her's, the only comfort I could give. Our clan was gone.


	2. The Nagumo Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru and Chizuru are left in Kodou's custody after the Yukimura Clan is massacred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some abuse and human experimentation with permanent consequences. Again I don't believe this is too graphic, but it may be upsetting for some readers. Also a little unsure about Kodo's name...It's spelled Kodo on wikipedia though so that's what I'll go with.

Two weeks later we had stopped in front of an large compound. Two tall, imposing men stood at the gates. "Halt. State your business with the Nagumo clan." The man's voice was low and threatening, his hand resting the hilt of his sword. Uncle put his hands up meekly and smiled. "I am Kodo of the Yukimura clan. I have come to humbly request an audience with the leader of your clan." The man who spoke stared at us for a long moment with narrowed eyes before nodding at his companion who turned and walked into the compound. "Wait here. We will see if Nagumo-sama is willing to meet with you." Uncle nodded and we waited in silence for many long moments. The guard that had gone into the compound returned and gestured us in. "Nagumo-sama will speak with you now."

The Nagumo clan head's home was a grand building with smooth polished floors and elegant shoji doors lining a long hallway. Our guide announced us and opened the door with a bow. A large man was before us. Flame red hair framed a strong face and sharp, charcoal grey eyes. Our uncle bowed to our host and Chizuru and I followed, uncertainty making it hard for me to tear my eyes away from the man. Something in me told me it was like looking away from a mountain lion. This man felt dangerous. The man motioned for us to sit and I shifted a little closer to Chizuru instinctively. Uncle had made her dress in clothes like mine. Clothes for a boy. It was strange seeing her wearing them, but uncle had told us it was for her protection. My attention snapped back to the red haired man as he spoke. "Yukimura, why are you here?" I shivered. The mans voice was like a well polished blade, smooth and terrifying. "Our clan was wiped out by the humans as I'm certain you've already heard," Uncle Kodo began, "myself and these children are the only survivors." The clan head nodded, seemingly bored but for the glint in his eyes. "I have limited resources right now and can only care for one." 

My heart stopped. Uncle Kodo couldn't mean what I thought..I gripped Chizuru's hand and fought to remain seated. "I would offer one to you in exchange for the means to care for myself and the other. They are the children of the Yukimura clan head. Both are pure blooded and strong children." Chizuru made a distressed sound and I finally stood, pulling her with me. "Uncle! What are you saying?!" Fury, terror, and nausea roiled inside me. "You can't separate us! I won't let you!" A harsh laugh rang through the room, cutting through my words. "Oh, and which of these children will you be gifting me? The girl or the boy?" How had he known? My uncle froze for a moment before speaking again. "Nagumo-sama, I will be taking the girl with me. It is essential for her protection. The boy is intelligent and capable, I'm certain you will be pleased with him." Uncle grabbed the back of Chizuru's clothing and pulled her closer to him. I was pulled along since I still refused to let her go.

"Why would I take the boy?" The clan head asked, one eyebrow raising dangerously. "Do you take me for a fool Yukimura?" My uncle looked steadily back at the man. "I am aware boys are less valuable Nagumo-sama, however I cannot let you take the girl. It's the boy or nothing." A long silence fell over the room. The tension was suffocating. Suddenly, the clan head laughed again. "Fine Kodo. I will take the boy. My vassel will pay you before you leave. Get out of my sight."

"No!" I screamed. I couldn't let them separate us. "Uncle please! Don't do this!" Kodo roughly pulled Chizuru away from me and shoved me towards the man. Chizuru, who hadn't spoken since the massacre of our clan, had her mouth open soundlessly as if trying to protest as well. Her eyes were big and frightened. "Chizuru!" I reached for her, only to be struck hard across the face. As darkness closed in, the last thing I saw was the blurry form of my sister being carried away from me.

"Mia. Mia wake up or you'll be late." Words drifted like ghosts through my mind. Mia? Who was Mia? Confusion flooded through me. "Mia wake up." My head ached. Pain and the taste of metal in my mouth was all I was aware of for a long moment. What is happening? Images floated in front of me, blurry and indistinct. A girl with dark hair cut shoulder length and light amber eyes seemed to be looking back at me. She seemed so familiar..why? "I think he's waking Shunko-sama." A new voice, this one stronger and closer than the other pulled me away from the girl. My eyes blinked painfully as light entered my vision. Slowly I became aware of my body. I was chained to a metal ring in the floor beside me. The manacles on my wrists and ankles were cold and chafing painfully on my skin. I had woken up this same way every day since my uncle had left me here. Had it been three years? Four? I was losing track. The pain in my body often blurred the days together. Sleep had become my only escape. The strange dreams had started shortly after I arrived here, always ending with the image of the amber eyed girl. The strange dreams were better than being awake though. When I was awake, I was used as a test subject for the Nagumo clan. Ingesting strange substances, beaten to test my endurance, stuck with needles, cut open and stitched shut more times than I can count. My existence was never ending humiliation and pain. Pain that was primarily caused by one woman. Shunko Nagumo was the Nagumo clan's head researcher and my chief tormentor. 

The woman herself stood before me now, a cold smile on her face. "Good morning my darling Kaoru! We have some new things to try today." I shivered and forced myself not to look away. A cup was placed before me. "Come now Kaoru, drink it all. We have to get started right away since you were unconscious for so long." I hesitated. Her eyes hardened. "Kaoru darling, would you like Souske-san to help you?" Her voice was honey sweet and laced with threat. When I first came here they'd had to force me. Every time I fought until I was too hurt and too exhausted to stop them. Now I picked up the cup with dead eyes and held it to my lips.

The liquid that slid into my mouth was bitter and thick. I managed to swallow and let the cup fall. For several long moments I sat breathing deeply and fighting my nausea. Then my body started burning. I fell forward with a choked cry and finally vomited as my body spasmed uncontrollably. My fingers dug into the stone floor beneath me, the fingernails I had left tearing away under the pressure. My body fought itself, sluggishly trying to heal even as the damage continued to grow. I felt like I was being torn apart and all I knew was pain. Then blissful darkness crept over me again. 

The girl was back. Mia. Somehow I knew that was her name that I kept hearing. Mia. It echoed within me, familiar as my own heartbeat. She was always just out of my reach and always silent. "Help me," I found myself asking her as I always did. This time, she smiled at me and stretched out her hand..

"Rendered completely sterile. Damn it! I thought we finally had the answer this time." I woke. Why was I here? Who were these people? I trembled as my eyes cracked open. Something was wrong. My entire body shook with pain and the room was unfamiliar. Two people sat across from me, papers scattered around them. One was a woman with mousy brown hair and matching eyes, the other a light haired man with green eyes. "The gender reversal serum should have forced his body into shaping the correct organs for female reproduction. We'll have to start again, this test subject is useless to us now." The woman was speaking in a detached, clinical voice. I looked towards the man and he met my eyes. He alerted the woman and stood, gathering up the papers. "So you're awake. The woman approached me. I flinched back as she grabbed my hair in an iron grip. "Well my little failure, I suppose we'll have to find some other use for you." The woman released me and walked out of the room without another word. 

Tears formed in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. "P-please... someone, anyone help me. Please." My voice broke and I curled in on myself trying to fight my pain and panic. I froze. "W-what?" The voice that came out was not mine. Ignoring my protesting body, I sat up and ran my hands over my face and chest. "No...no no. What is this?!" My heart beat hard and fast and my hands shook. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. I was on my way to school and then...nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my 2nd chapter! Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far!


	3. The Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru is starting to cope with his memories and Mia's. His plotting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some abuse in this chapter...he's still with the Nagumo clan.

Memories crashed into me as my head pounded. I was a girl with amber eyes, a boy with dark hair. I had a sister Chizuru...no too painful I can't think of her. I was Mia. I was Kaoru. Who? My thoughts swam, slipping away from me as I desperately reached for them. A machine beeped. I was in the hospital? What is the hospital? Suddenly the thoughts collided together. They swirled around each other, weaving together and becoming one. I was Mia. I was also Kaoru. I had died and now I was alive. I also knew the future. Or rather, Kaoru's future as well as the possible futures of his/my sister. It was impossible and yet true. This was Hakuouki and I was the main character's villain brother.

It took a few days to adjust to my newfound memories and adjust to my current gender that differed from my past life's gender. In those days I slipped back and forth, sometimes I was Kaoru and sometimes I was Mia. It was hard to orient myself. Surprisingly, the Nagumo left me alone during this time. My body ached but was finally starting to heal itself again. I also finally thought about what I had overheard Shunko say the last time I had seen her. I was sterile. Whatever they had given me had torn me up and ruined me beyond what my demon blood could fix. I was of no more use for their experiments. I knew from my memories that they wouldn't kill me (though a part of me was well aware this was no game and perhaps not quite so predictable). I also know that Kaoru the character had spent years of untold abuse under the Nagumo. So much so that he started hating Chizuru as much as he loved her. I myself had started struggling with my feelings for her before I got my previous life's memories.

When my world was blood and pain and madness I had tried to avoid thinking of her. Tried to avoid the knowledge that I was the sacrifice for her and Kodo to live well. That my pain paid for her safe new life. I didn't hate Chizuru, not yet, and I wouldn't now with my new perspective. Still, I could not quite think of her now without a painful little twist in my chest. I had to survive the Nagumo, get out of this place, and then I would find her. I would do better than the Kaoru of the game. I wouldn't force her and her allies to kill me, to make her witness my death. With that settled in my mind I started planning. There were so many different routes in Hakuouki I couldn't be certain what she'd choose. I knew the basic story of course, the things that wouldn't change no matter the route. If I could get away from the Nagumo sooner I could give the Shinsengumi valuable information that could help them. They might free her or at least let me stay with her if I could make it worth their while. If I could get them to believe me. 

I was unsure what to do regarding Kazama though. If he insisted on fighting me for Chizuru I know he would overpower me. I also wasn't sure what I could say that would convince him to give up on her. Then, there were also his ties to the Satsuma clan that would put him into direct conflict with the Shinsengumi. My thoughts continued to circle the problem until my door slid open. "You've laid around enough." Souske walked in and hauled me up by my arm. He then roughly undid my manacles and let them fall to the floor as I watched in confusion. "You will be helping around the compound now. A servant is all you're good for." He shoved me through the door and led me down the hall, stopping at the kitchens. "All yours Yoshinori-san."

A slender man with a scar running over his right cheek grunted and pointed me over to a tub. "Wash all of that," he gestured to the small mountain of dishes next to the tub. I bit back my protest and tucked up my sleeves. The water was icy cold and stung my hands. It didn't take long before they were red and raw. Once the dishes were finished I dried them and began to put them away. A plate slipped from my partially numb fingers and shattered against the floor. I bent to pick up the pieces and the left side of my face exploded in pain. I looked through watering eyes at Yoshinori-san who drew back and kicked me again, this time in my stomach. I flinched as I felt him spit down on me. "Useless trash." With that he turned back to his cooking, leaving me to wipe my face and finish picking up the broken plate. 

Years passed. I barely grew any taller thanks to the little I was fed. I would forever be short and stunted, as slender as my missing twin. I was always sore and tired and wore filth like a second skin until I was permitted to bathe. If not for my past life's memories I am certain I would have been broken by now, driven mad. I also had nightmares when the stress became too much. Horrible flashbacks to the massacre where everyone was burning and bleeding all around me. In those dreams I was the last one standing, never able to save even Chizuru. The humans would turn their blades and arrows to me then and I would shoot awake sweaty and shaking. The days I woke like that were always worse. I was slower, and more prone to mistakes. The Nagumo clan was not forgiving. Then my fifteenth birthday came and I was summoned before the clan head. Feeling my heart pound I knelt before the large red haired man. Osamu Nagumo. Is this it? Will I finally be freed of this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me to chapter 3! I know it's shorter than the other two, but I wanted to post it because the light at the end of the tunnel is starting to show for Kaoru..well sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> First bit of writing I've done in a long time, but I'm playing through Hakuouki and I got inspired. I know Kaoru might seem a bit mature for his age in the early chapters, but I'm aiming for that to be some of his past life's traits coming through a little. Also, I'm not sure what Kodou's exact familial relationship is with the kids (it seems like he's a distant family member from a minor branch of their clan), but in the game Kaoru refers to him as uncle so that's how I'll write it. Everyone already knows, but I feel like I have to say it anyway: 
> 
> I don't own Hakuouki or the characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think if you'd like.


End file.
